HF 020
7:06:51 PM Josh: You guys spent a very active day off, buying clothes, stopping in a tavern, finding out your boss works for a Fey Queen, beating up some date rapists who seemed to be trying to put the moves on half your party, and hiding some Dead Kenku in your stable. 7:07:49 PM Josh: Following up on a tip you'd received and passed on to him, you have been given a task today, by William, to stake out The Green Dragon, and wait for a supposed drug deal to go down. 7:08:33 PM Josh: Last night, Rune had a slumber party with the Erinyes, and Hank plotted with Taeral. 7:08:51 PM Josh: As you sleep, I'd like to begin with Hank rolling a WIS saving throw. 7:10:16 PM Creed: (( I'm here )) 7:10:26 PM Josh: Oh, hey, good timing, I'm just starting. 7:10:28 PM Creed: (( just finished up a warframe mission )) 7:11:33 PM Josh: ((Cool)) 7:12:39 PM Josh: Ok, the rest of you sleep (except Quill, who trances) pretty soundly. Nothing else strange happens. As you awaken and leave your rooms, you find two things. First, Lyv, sleeping outside of Quill's room. And then Hank, looking pretty rough in the kitchen, 7:14:05 PM Quill: ((I put Lyv on my bed, I probably tranced in the sitting area.)) 7:14:36 PM Josh: You successfully do. She goes to sleep on it. 7:15:23 PM Josh: ...at this point, you may begin talking. 7:15:34 PM *** Josie starts making tea. *** 7:15:53 PM *** Josie eyes Hank. *** 7:16:02 PM Hank: There is a pot there Rune it may be a little old though. 7:16:20 PM Josie: I'll make fresh. Did you stay up all night? 7:16:43 PM Hank: No. 7:17:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "...are you sure?" 7:18:12 PM Hank: I might have been a bit on edge about the situation tonight and lost track of time. 7:19:13 PM Josie: ... well, you do have all day to sleep if you want to. 7:19:17 PM *** Hank sips the couple hours old tea. *** 7:19:24 PM Josie: And you probably should take a nap at least. 7:20:24 PM Hank: I will be fine It is not the first time I have stayed up all night. 7:21:00 PM Josh: You guys hear a knocking at the front door. 7:21:14 PM Quill: Oh what fresh horrors await us today. 7:21:22 PM *** Quill answers the door. *** 7:21:52 PM Josh: You see Zeril. Dressed in his armor. Carrying a sizeable stack of papers. 7:22:08 PM Josh: Zeril: "Oy, how's it going? Your mage friend home?" 7:22:38 PM Creed: "Which one are you talking about?" 7:22:53 PM Josh: Zeril: "Um, the tall one? Kinda pale?" 7:23:01 PM *** Josie waves. *** 7:23:06 PM Josie: You brought my paperwork? 7:23:09 PM Josh: ((Incidentally, Zeril = Dwarf Guard)) 7:23:34 PM *** Quill lets him in. *** 7:23:45 PM Josh: Zeril walks over to you. "Yeah. William wanted to say sorry he couldn't bring these himself. Something about a riot going on, on the north side." 7:24:04 PM Hank: Morning Zeril. 7:24:19 PM Josh: Zeril: "Hey! Big man! Whoa...you feeling alright?" 7:24:37 PM Josh: Zeril: "I ain't seen you like that since after our first stake out." 7:25:03 PM Josh: Zeril hands the forms to Rune. 7:25:47 PM Hank: I am doing fine and you promised never to mention that story again. 7:26:00 PM *** Josie takes them. *** 7:26:04 PM Josie: What's the riot about? 7:26:09 PM Josie: Did we lose another football game? 7:27:37 PM Josh: Zeril: "No, nothing that serious. Turns out some bodies went missing from one o' our city morgues, and a few that had been returned to the families weren't real. Most of them were Slum-dwellers, so, lot o' people are saying it was an attack on them in particular." 7:28:11 PM Hank: Let me guess the bodies from the paleman case? 7:28:33 PM Josh: Zeril: "Yeah. News travel down here, already?" 7:29:01 PM Josie: No, we just know where they are. 7:29:21 PM Hank: And the being that took them. 7:29:47 PM Josh: Zeril: "Really? Where? Who?" 7:30:12 PM Hank: Yes, The feywild and The Marquis 7:30:25 PM Josh: Zeril: "What's a Marquis?" 7:30:50 PM Hank: Scary guy you don’t want to know about. 7:31:21 PM Josh: Zeril: "...so, some scary guy stole all those bodies from this one particular case and took them back to the feywild for some reason?" 7:31:47 PM Hank: Technically he is an Archfey and the leader of the autumn court apparently. 7:32:07 PM Josh: Zeril: "...uh huh..." 7:32:17 PM *** Hank finishes the cold cup of tea *** 7:32:47 PM Josh: Zeril: "Right...well...good luck to you guys with that...I'm gonna go...do something else." 7:33:05 PM Hank: Have a good day. 7:33:29 PM Josh: Zeril: "I'll see ya round the station, Hank." 7:33:56 PM *** Hank will go freshen up and try not to look like I have been up all night. *** 7:34:04 PM Josh: Zeril leaves 7:34:33 PM Josie: Hmm. 7:34:37 PM *** Josie looks at the first couple of pages. *** 7:35:09 PM *** Josie 's hair is wavy this morning. And even more frowsy than ever. *** 7:35:51 PM Quill: I was gonna ask him if had heard anything about the dragonborn from last night, but then I decided I didn't care. 7:37:36 PM Josie: I suppose you're all hungover. 7:37:36 PM Josh: Belza and Tiprus come stumbling out about now. Tiprus's hair has been kept in these very intricate braids from last night. 7:38:09 PM *** Josie smiles. *** 7:38:28 PM Josh: Tiprus and Belza wave. Tiprus smiles at Creed and begins speaking to her. 7:38:57 PM Quill: Me? I had one shot. 7:39:04 PM Quill: I don't get drunk in taverns. 7:39:20 PM Quill: The point is to get everyone else drunk so they tip you more for your songs. 7:39:26 PM Josh: ((brb)) 7:39:47 PM Josie: Oh, that's smart. 7:39:59 PM Josh: ((back)) 7:40:28 PM Quill: Of course I didn't get a chance to play any songs last night because of the ensuing ridiculousness. 7:41:19 PM Josie: That's too bad. 7:41:41 PM *** Hank reenters the kitchen finds the old teapot and pours another cup of cold tea. *** 7:41:44 PM Josh: Belza and Tiprus are also wearing more of their new dresses. Belza still doesn't look quite comfortable in it. 7:42:08 PM Quill: I really should expect it by now. 7:42:31 PM Quill: I mean, shall we take odds on how many fae queens will be at the drug deal tonight? 7:43:20 PM Josie: Dave. With an M. 7:43:22 PM Hank: I think we have enough with having Argesh and Sarron both involved. 7:43:59 PM | Edited 7:43:28 PM Hank: Lets deal with the expected before we start suggesting the unexpected. 7:44:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, it seems we have much to do today. Should we discuss plans now?" 7:45:00 PM *** Josie nods. *** 7:45:29 PM Creed: "Isn't the first thing we should plan the deal thing we have to deal with?" 7:47:51 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Well...yes...so...we should plan that, yes?" 7:48:02 PM Quill: What's to plan? 7:49:00 PM Quill: We'll go to the location, check it out, find hiding spots before tonight. 7:49:06 PM Quill: We'll probably get attacked. 7:49:43 PM Hank: except three of us will be recognized by the bartender. 7:49:54 PM Hank: possibly four. 7:50:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I am fairly certain if I lay low, he won't recognize me." 7:50:45 PM Quill: We'll get you a broad-brimmed hat, Taeral. 7:51:02 PM Hank: Also we don’t have an exact time or location in the bar. 7:51:47 PM Rune: I'm awfully recognizable. 7:52:06 PM *** Anna shows up, carrying a basket with some various herbs, which she carries to her room before returning. (is it okay if I say I was out getting herbs?) *** 7:52:27 PM | Edited 7:51:55 PM Hank: and you, me and Anna were in the room with the explosion he would definitely remember us. 7:52:29 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Sure)) 7:52:59 PM Rune: Right. I can go invisible, but I don't think I'm much at sneaking. 7:53:28 PM Quill: So you go invisible. 7:53:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Anna, you could probably lie in wait as a cat." 7:53:33 PM Quill: I'll perform. 7:53:39 PM Quill: Anna can shapeshift. 7:53:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "But Hank is probably gonna need something." 7:53:56 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:54:49 PM Anna: Being a rat might fit the environment better, but a cat is also a good choice. 7:55:17 PM Hank: We also should not enter as a group. 7:55:17 PM *** Rune starts putting out papers on the table, kinda paying attention. *** 7:55:28 PM Rune: People don't usually kick cats if they spot them. Or scream. 7:55:31 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Yes, but people are more likely to freak out, spying a rat in an eating area. A cat is more acceptable." 7:55:38 PM Anna: Ah, true. 7:55:54 PM Rune: Maybe a hamster. 7:56:27 PM Creed: "Let's stick with the cat idea." 7:56:39 PM Anna: Alright 7:56:49 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I may be able to walk Rune through a disguise spell for Hank...but that is tricky enough to do when you know the spell. It could go haywire." 7:59:01 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Also, Hank brought up a good point, earlier. The tavern has rooms upstairs. If it happens up there, it will be harder for us to spy on them." 8:00:02 PM Quill: That's true. 8:02:33 PM Hank: So at least one of us should get a room so someone has access to the upper floors. 8:02:39 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:02:43 PM Quill: I'll do it. 8:02:49 PM Anna: I could climb the building, if I am a cat. 8:02:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "That is smart. You weren't there that night, so he wouldn't know you." 8:03:47 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Also true, Anna. But you don't know what to look for. Having a renter up there would cover more ground." 8:03:47 PM | Edited 8:05:04 PM Hank: I also wouldn’t need a disguise if I stayed outside until signaled that the deal had happened. As an alternative to the disguise spell. 8:06:30 PM Quill: Let's head down there and see what's what. 8:07:21 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Creed, if you went to Doreth with Hank and dropped my name, I am betting he could help find something for Hank, one way or another." 8:07:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I believe I'll stay with Rune and help her file, if she would like my help." 8:08:44 PM Rune: That would be helpful, actually. 8:09:17 PM Hank: Who is Doreth? 8:09:25 PM Quill: Oh, all right. 8:09:58 PM Quill: So I guess I'll go alone then. 8:10:00 PM Creed: "I could do that." 8:10:13 PM *** Quill leaves! *** 8:10:19 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Anna could go with you as an animal." 8:10:31 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Or, alone...either works, I guess. 8:10:38 PM Anna: Oh, well. 8:10:39 PM Your Grand High DM: ((phone brb)) 8:10:48 PM Creed: (( quick, chase him! )) 8:11:17 PM Your Grand High DM: ((back)) 8:11:35 PM *** Anna is scraggledy cat, and runs after him. "MROW!" *** 8:12:27 PM Quill: That you, Anna? 8:12:50 PM Anna: Mew! ^_^ 8:14:10 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, Creed and Hank, you guys set out for Doreth? 8:15:11 PM Hank: yes 9:16:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, so, one by one, you guys all make it home. 9:17:09 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv is waiting for Quill when he gets back, looking pissed. 9:17:17 PM Quill: Ah! GOOD MORNING. 9:17:31 PM Your Grand High DM: ((My computer is being weird. Need to shut down and come back.)) 9:17:43 PM Creed: ((Time for female troubles for Quill)) 9:17:47 PM *** Anna walks in behind him, looking about as tired as usual. *** 9:18:43 PM Quill: Okay. So I am going to be playing at the Green Dragon, and I have a room for the evening. 9:19:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "You ran off without me!" 9:19:28 PM Quill: Anna overheard something in one of the other rooms. 9:19:44 PM Quill: The other rooms are rented out to 'Ark Keeling' and 'Sam Tempest'. 9:20:11 PM Hank: So Taeral Doreth is under review apparently. 9:20:32 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, everyone has come into the kitchen, apparently. 9:20:53 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "I am your bodyguard! I can't bodyguard if your body runs off without me!" 9:20:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "What?" 9:21:39 PM Rune: Doreth the seller-of-magical-things? 9:21:40 PM Hank: We met with someone who called himself Torment. 9:22:01 PM Anna: Odd 9:22:04 PM | Edited 9:21:27 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral's face stiffens. "I know Torment. He should most definitely not be there." 9:22:12 PM Rune: Why? 9:22:19 PM Quill: Does he wear black eyeliner? 9:22:21 PM Creed: "He seemed alright enough." 9:22:39 PM Rune: ... what did you do exactly when you were alive, Taeral? Were you a black market necromancer type or something? 9:22:55 PM Creed: "Do you not remember what he was doing?" 9:23:08 PM Rune: Yes, but that wasn't always. 9:23:10 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "My boyfriend was the necromancer, Rune." 9:23:36 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I merely...assisted in certain...businesses that I probably shouldn't have." 9:23:45 PM Rune: Well I know that, I just wondered how you made money. What kind of businesses? 9:23:56 PM Quill: Your room is still all boarded up at the Green Dragon. 9:23:56 PM Rune: You can't be arrested now, you're dead. I'm pretty sure they don't arrest dead people. 9:24:31 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I assumed my room would be. That was only a week ago." 9:24:45 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "Quillyn Rae, do not ignore your wife!" 9:25:07 PM Hank: Who exactly is Torment Taeral? 9:25:08 PM Quill: It was fine. Nothing happened. and you needed the sleep. 9:25:41 PM Rune: You ran a whole string of brothels for only the very kinkiest of clients, didn't you, Taeral. 9:25:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "What would the polite term be...he is...someone who does special work for Mr. Darksbane...the sort of work most people, even other criminals, might find...reprehensible." 9:26:13 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!" 9:26:15 PM Rune: Wetworks, that kind of work? 9:26:22 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral sputters. 9:26:34 PM Rune: Of course you didn't, I'm just trying to provoke you into telling me what you did do, because honestly I can guarantee I can think of worse things. 9:27:01 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "If you must know, I was a manufacturer and seller of certain objects the guild would not have wished supplied." 9:27:27 PM Rune: Like what? 9:27:51 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Potions, magic gems, an occasional wand. 9:28:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I am an artificer, it's my trade." 9:29:19 PM Quill: So how did you know Torture? 9:29:47 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Torment. I would see him when I met with Darksbane. He was always around." 9:30:14 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "But, if he's working Doreth's alley, that means that there are not nearly as many people as there once were." 9:30:39 PM Creed: "Taeral." 9:30:45 PM Rune: That might be good for Creed. 9:30:45 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Yes?" 9:30:53 PM Creed: "Do you know where we can meet Darksbane?" 9:31:24 PM Quill: Can we keep focused on one intersection with the underworld at a time? 9:31:25 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "...I...I'm not sure." 9:32:10 PM Creed: "I'm not saying we have to go there now of course." 9:33:13 PM Hank: Quill did the letter indicate what time the deal is supposed to happen? Or did it just say night? 9:33:43 PM Quill: ((I don't recall. Did it?)) 9:34:07 PM Your Grand High DM: ((One moment, checking)) 9:34:15 PM *** Rune pats Taeral consolingly. "I'm sure we can find out how eventually. We'll just do this thing first." *** 9:38:09 PM Quill: The note just said 'Nightfall'. 9:38:32 PM Quill: So we should get set up before dusk. 9:39:49 PM Hank: That should be fine the disguise I got is good for four hours which should be plenty of time. 9:40:06 PM Rune: What kind of disguise is it? 9:41:00 PM Hank: Visual only apparently makes me look like a human. 9:41:14 PM Rune: You should use that necklace to change your voice, then. 9:41:40 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Good memory)) 9:42:19 PM Rune: (( :) )) 9:42:28 PM Creed: "It doesn't change voice, just appearance." 9:42:29 PM Quill: Theoretically, we could also have someone get set up in the room upstairs to keep tabs on anything hat's happening up there. 9:43:17 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Right, you can't be upstairs if your cover is to perform downstairs." 9:43:45 PM Creed: "I can be upstairs." 9:43:59 PM Quill: Yep. 9:44:27 PM | Edited 9:43:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Works for me. Rune and I shall be invisible, I believe." 9:44:56 PM Rune: Right. I'm not very sneaky, though. 9:45:07 PM Anna: I'll go back to being Quill's scraggly cat friend. 9:45:14 PM Quill: I'll just be playing, so the rest of you figure out where you'll be. 9:45:24 PM Quill: Make sure we get up and downstairs covered. 9:45:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "How many times can you beast shape, Anna?" 9:46:39 PM Anna: Twice in a short period, but if I rest afterwards, I can do it two more times. 9:47:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Good to know." 9:47:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "I am coming this time, correct?" 9:47:27 PM Quill: I would think so. 9:47:32 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "Good." 9:47:40 PM Quill: Unless you get drunk again. 9:48:02 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "I...that was...I am usually much better!" 9:48:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "...it was just...stronger than I had anticipated." 9:48:16 PM Rune: She's not going to do that on the job, Quill. 9:48:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "Right, of course not. But if I did...I would not...what I did before." 9:48:47 PM *** Creed snirks *** 9:49:07 PM Rune: In some myths fae lose their magic if they drink. 9:49:35 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "That is a lie. I know many who only get stronger when they're drunk." 9:49:40 PM Anna: I'm not sure what you people derive from alcohol, but it's pretty obvious at this point that it doesn't affect me in the same way. 9:49:59 PM Anna: I just get rustier. 9:50:14 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "It seems that we have a plan, at least." 9:50:24 PM Rune: I usually fall asleep, which is why I don't usually drink. 9:51:27 PM Hank: So are we doing anything else today or just the thing tonight? 9:51:51 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "You should sleep before tonight, Hank." 9:52:01 PM Quill: Yeah, that's a good idea. 9:52:08 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:52:32 PM Hank: Fine 9:53:20 PM Rune: And I have some paperwork to finish. 9:53:37 PM *** Hank heads to bed. *** 9:53:58 PM Hank: Wake me up if anything happens. 9:55:04 PM Anna: I suppose I should sort those herbs I gathered earlier. 9:55:28 PM Quill: And I shall also do something to keep myself occupied. 9:55:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "And I shall guard you, as you do so." 9:56:10 PM Rune: You could both start teaching Belza and Tiprus Common. 9:56:25 PM Quill: I don't speak infernal. 9:56:56 PM Anna: That's a good idea, actually. 9:57:09 PM *** Rune casts Comprehend Languages on him. "No, but you understand it now." *** 9:57:10 PM Creed: "Quill, did you ever get around to finishing translating that book?" 9:57:26 PM Quill: I'm still working on it. 9:57:36 PM Quill: It's only been a couple days, and they've been pretty packed. 9:57:41 PM | Edited 9:56:59 PM Creed: "True." 9:57:56 PM Rune: Absurdly packed. I've only gotten 17 pages of Hank's book done. 9:58:14 PM Your Grand High DM: Tiprus taps Creed on the shoulder. 9:58:26 PM Quill: Hmm. Well, I need to warm up. The girls can come along and I'll teach them some songs. 9:58:31 PM Quill: In common. 9:59:02 PM Your Grand High DM: Tiprus and Creed talk in infernal. 9:59:27 PM Quill: ((Which apparently I can understand for now.)) 9:59:56 PM Your Grand High DM: ((You can?)) 10:00:13 PM *** Rune cast Comprehend Languages on him, yes. *** 10:00:17 PM Your Grand High DM: Oh. 10:00:26 PM Quill: ((Rune cast a spell so I could help teach them some common)) 10:00:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Tiprus runs off with Creed. 10:01:07 PM Your Grand High DM: Belza looks around. 10:01:33 PM Anna: Welp. 10:01:33 PM *** Quill looks at Belza. "Ask her if she likes music, Rune. I'll teach her some songs while I warm up." *** 10:02:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Belza likes songs. 10:02:11 PM *** Rune relays that! *** 10:02:37 PM Quill: Well, that is what I will spend my time doing before we head out to the sting. 10:03:01 PM *** Rune works on her paperwork! And if she has extra time she'll translate more of Hank's dad's book. *** 10:03:42 PM *** Anna attempts to help with Common class, if she is needed. *** 10:04:18 PM *** Quill would appreciate that, since he can't actually speak infernal, just understand it. *** 10:04:59 PM Hank: ((Hank has his dads book on him)) 10:05:10 PM Anna: doesn't know Infernal, but she knows Celestial, which might be similar. 10:05:25 PM *** Quill will take the help anyway. *** 10:05:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Quill, roll an INT check with advantage. 10:05:52 PM Your Grand High DM: Because of Anna. 10:06:26 PM Quill: ((Derrr. 7.)) 10:06:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Belza picks up about a word or two, but most of it is just not clicking. 10:08:47 PM *** Rune Comprehend Languages Anna as well, deciding to take a little nap before the sting. *** 10:09:12 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you should have enough time to nap and get your spells back. 10:09:28 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna, you can try an INT roll, no advantage. 10:10:03 PM Anna: 23 10:10:36 PM *** Quill is just a terrible teacher. *** 10:10:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna has, surprisingly, a lot more luck. You think she actually gets all the words to the song, and understands some of the structure. 10:13:08 PM Anna: Well, hopefully that helps. 10:13:32 PM Your Grand High DM: Belza actually smiles...then remembers she doesn't like you and goes back to how she was before. 10:16:31 PM *** Quill then works on another song, until it's time to leave. *** 10:20:21 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, so, all jobs are done, sleeps are had. Off to The Green Dragon. 10:21:26 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, as you put on your pendant on, your skin turns pink, your armor changes, and you become...no make-up Ron Perlman. 10:21:37 PM Creed: oh god 10:21:41 PM Your Grand High DM: The necklace also gives you a much deeper, gravelier voice. 10:21:48 PM Creed: (( that's the best )) 10:22:13 PM Anna: [ I'M BATMAN ] 10:23:04 PM Your Grand High DM: All of you may place your tiles where you need. 10:23:07 PM Your Grand High DM: Except you Creed. 10:23:13 PM Creed: kay 10:23:13 PM Rune: ((And me, because I never can.)) 10:23:17 PM Your Grand High DM: You head upstairs? 10:23:20 PM Creed: do you want me to roll stealth anyway? 10:23:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Where would you like to be, Rune? 10:23:38 PM *** Rune invisibles, and tries to sneak up there behind whoever is noisiest. *** 10:24:04 PM *** Quill will go up first and unlock the door, bringing Creed with me, and Rune invisible? *** 10:24:14 PM | Edited 10:23:36 PM Your Grand High DM: Well, Quill will be the noisiest. 10:24:20 PM Creed: Lol 10:24:39 PM *** Anna , as a cat, walks up the stairs near her, so people might just think the cat is heavy. She then scampers down again. *** 10:25:00 PM Your Grand High DM: As you guys pass through, you see a handful of people in the bar. No real attention grabbers like Rosa and her people last time you were here. 10:25:25 PM Your Grand High DM: A human woman, Kumati, sits at a table off to the side, on a little stage area. 10:25:47 PM Your Grand High DM: As you go up, you see light under both other doors, so people are there. 10:25:55 PM Your Grand High DM: You open it up and let Creed in. 10:26:00 PM Quill: ((Where I put my token?)) 10:26:07 PM *** Rune sticks with Quill. *** 10:26:13 PM Your Grand High DM: Yep, the barkeep actually points you over there. 10:26:31 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, I will place you there by the stage, Rune. 10:26:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Where does Cat Anna wanna be? 10:26:57 PM Quill: ((Once Creed is set up in the room, Quill leaves the key with her and heads back down to set up.)) 10:27:36 PM Your Grand High DM: As you set up on stage, by the way, the barkeep comes over to you "You got a girl already? Tiefling?" 10:28:33 PM *** Quill winks at him knowingly. *** 10:28:36 PM *** Anna will be near Quill, or any obvious mouseholes. *** 10:28:36 PM Creed: (( pfft )) 10:28:48 PM Quill: ((Bards, man.)) 10:29:12 PM Your Grand High DM: That is exactly what the barkeep says as he shakes his head and walks away. 10:29:26 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv sits at a table by you and pretends to be way into the show. 10:29:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, you're over by the stairs? 10:29:44 PM Your Grand High DM: And Creed, what are you doing upstairs? 10:30:58 PM Hank: (( can I see most of the bar from that location?)) 10:31:09 PM Your Grand High DM: You can. 10:32:17 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, everyone, except Creed, roll me perception. 10:32:37 PM Quill: ((21)) 10:32:55 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna, sorry, where do you want your token? 10:33:28 PM Anna: nearish to Hank. I'll move it. 10:33:55 PM *** Anna thinks she sees a mouse. "Mrurr?" *** 10:34:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, well, Anna, you are trying to pay attention but...you hear the squeaking of a very tasty mouse nearby. 10:34:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Beat me to it. Lol. 10:34:20 PM Anna: ^_^ 10:34:22 PM Hank: ((18)) 10:34:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Rune is a little distracted by the music, but still has a good idea what's going on around her. 10:35:00 PM Your Grand High DM: The rest of you notice that the woman at the large table is getting pretty impatient for some reason. 10:35:43 PM Your Grand High DM: She's tapping her foot, looking around. 10:35:57 PM Your Grand High DM: She seems to be the only one there for a purpose...besides...you know...the drink. 10:36:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Oh, and Quill, roll performance. 10:36:50 PM Your Grand High DM: No tips tonight pal. 10:36:55 PM Quill: ((Bah. I hate this dice roller.)) 10:37:02 PM Your Grand High DM: Cretins don't appreciate good music. 10:37:16 PM *** Anna is currently trying to catch a mouse. *** 10:37:21 PM *** Quill makes a face. *** 10:37:29 PM *** Quill is glad he's not performing under his own name. *** 10:37:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv is cheering though. "WHOO!!" 10:38:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv: "You pull on those strings to create vibrations that produce pleasant sounds to the ear! WHOOOOOO!" 10:38:36 PM Rune: ((She's so great at undercover.)) 10:38:46 PM Your Grand High DM: (( :) )) 10:39:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Still nothing is happening...it's getting a little late. 10:39:38 PM Hank: ((How many hours have passed)) 10:39:46 PM Rune: ((MASTER of disguise.)) 10:39:48 PM Your Grand High DM: ((About one and a half)) 10:39:58 PM Rune: ((We're not supposed to be the ones doing the deal, are we?)) 10:40:10 PM Quill: ((No, we're waiting to watch the deal go down.)) 10:40:29 PM *** Quill glances over the audience, watching the lady. *** 10:40:47 PM Your Grand High DM: One man in the back seems to keep looking back at Hank. 10:41:33 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, Anna, roll perception. 10:41:51 PM Anna: 20 10:41:57 PM Hank: ((In the back like near Anna?)) 10:42:18 PM Hank: ((Natural 20)) 10:45:03 PM *** Hank goes to the bartender and sees if there is a room available. *** 10:45:40 PM Your Grand High DM: Barkeep: "Not, musician got the last one. 10:45:42 PM *** Anna scampers up the stairs, wearing the look of a cat that has decided that now is the time to run to a randomly-selected room. *** 10:46:54 PM *** Hank will sit down by the man who kept looking in my direction. *** 10:47:14 PM Hank: ((Wherever that is)) 10:48:31 PM *** Quill keeps playing. *** 10:52:07 PM Your Grand High DM: Everyone, roll initiative. 10:52:16 PM Your Grand High DM: As you hear cries from upstairs. 10:53:06 PM Hank: ((15)) 10:53:28 PM Rune: ((16.)) 10:54:13 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, the rest of you do not act until Creed and Anna do, your turns begin in the next round. 10:54:27 PM Your Grand High DM: I shall continue all of the fight from here. 10:54:35 PM Creed: mmk 10:54:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna, you hear Creed cry out in pain, it is your move, what do you do. 10:54:48 PM Quill: ((12)) 10:55:38 PM *** Anna attempts to head in that direction, and find the door to the room Creed is most likely in. *** 10:56:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Can you move your token? 10:56:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you find the door closed...you are a cat. 10:57:25 PM Anna: assume I'll have to shift back to open it. I can shift as a bonus action. Can I shift back as one, as well? 10:57:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Did you rest before you came? 10:57:51 PM Anna: Yep. 10:57:56 PM Your Grand High DM: Then yes, I believe so. 10:59:07 PM *** Anna shifts and attempts to open the door. Afterwards, if she can, she will attempt to Shillelagh whoever she sees first that isn't Creed. *** 10:59:29 PM Your Grand High DM: Um...this is gonna be weird...I need you to make a STR based attack with the door. 11:00:01 PM Anna: pthbbt 11:00:09 PM Your Grand High DM: You try to open the door, but...something is blocking your way, and it just won't budge. 11:00:18 PM Your Grand High DM: And, I'm afraid, that's your turn. 11:00:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Captain Black goes now. 11:01:05 PM Your Grand High DM: "AH HA!" He cries out. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" 11:01:26 PM Your Grand High DM: And swings above Creed's head three times, nowhere near you or the attacker. 11:01:36 PM Creed: (( oh my god )) 11:01:46 PM Your Grand High DM: And is otherwise useless, cause Roll20 hates him. 11:01:55 PM Anna: Two Stooges mode 11:02:04 PM Creed: (( if he hit creed would've probably died )) 11:02:07 PM Creed: (( she's at 10 HP now )) 11:02:10 PM Your Grand High DM: To be fair, I gave him disadvantage, because darkness. 11:03:07 PM Your Grand High DM: Anyway, Creed, as you turn, you see a figure behind you. Cloaked in a black coat and, even with your dark vision, strangely hard to see. The figure has a satchel and two daggers. 11:03:11 PM Your Grand High DM: It is your turn. 11:03:29 PM Creed: Shocking grasp the person with the satchel 11:03:45 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, do you roll, or does the figure roll. 11:04:15 PM Creed: it's a touch 11:04:16 PM Your Grand High DM: You roll. 11:04:16 PM Creed: so I roll 11:04:20 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll a touch attack. 11:04:35 PM Creed: so is it off my dex, int, or str? 11:04:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Dex. 11:04:49 PM Creed: oh thank god 11:04:59 PM Creed: well shit 11:05:06 PM Quill: ((I thought it was based off spellcasting stat)) 11:05:14 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Oh, is it?)) 11:05:15 PM | Edited 11:04:34 PM Creed: (( its the same for me either way )) 11:05:42 PM Creed: (( they're both +2 )) 11:05:43 PM Quill: ((Yeah, that's one of the things I liked about 5e's attack roll spells.)) 11:05:48 PM Your Grand High DM: He is right, melee spell attack)) 11:05:58 PM Creed: (( I missed anyway, I presume )) 11:06:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Doesn't matter, it ducks out of the way. 11:06:10 PM Creed: yup. 11:06:26 PM Creed: Creed will then try to shoulder rush the door to escape the room 11:06:53 PM Your Grand High DM: Um...ok...Anna...roll STR versus Creed's STR. 11:06:58 PM Creed: pffft 11:07:06 PM Creed: 14. 11:07:12 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna doesn't know it's you pushing against her. 11:07:16 PM Rune: ((*puts on the Benny Hill theme )) 11:07:24 PM Creed: Escape success! 11:07:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you shove Anna back. I will be nice and not have Anna take door damage. The figure gets an AOO. 11:07:58 PM Creed: I'm getting downed either way unless he misses. 11:08:04 PM Your Grand High DM: It hits for 5 more damage. 11:08:09 PM Creed: holy jesus 11:08:21 PM Your Grand High DM: You may move 30 feet out of the room, though. 11:08:50 PM Creed: right there. 11:08:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. 11:08:55 PM Your Grand High DM: And that is your turn. 11:08:58 PM Creed: yep. 11:08:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Unless you have a bonus. 11:09:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. 11:09:17 PM Your Grand High DM: The door is now wide open. Anna, you don't have Darkvision, right? 11:09:28 PM Anna: nope 11:09:37 PM Your Grand High DM: So, you're basically moving blind. 11:09:55 PM Your Grand High DM: A random figure just beaned you with the door and ran off. 11:10:06 PM Anna: WHAT IN THE WHAT 11:10:17 PM Your Grand High DM: And now a dagger is coming at you. 11:10:32 PM Your Grand High DM: And misses, cause no way a 10 hits. 11:10:58 PM Your Grand High DM: Oh, shit, wait, Creed. 11:11:03 PM Creed: hm? 11:11:04 PM Your Grand High DM: ...nope too late. 11:11:11 PM Creed: wh – what? 11:11:11 PM Your Grand High DM: In the future, you can disengage as a bonus. 11:11:15 PM Creed: OH right 11:11:16 PM Creed: yeah 11:11:20 PM Creed: I forgot about that 11:11:23 PM Your Grand High DM: So, next time, say you're doing that, and you don't get an AOO. 11:11:27 PM Creed: will do 11:11:36 PM Anna: might hit, but make a terrible screeching noise as it scrapes along, doing no damage. 11:11:55 PM Your Grand High DM: Hearing that horrible screeching noise, though, it disengages. 11:12:06 PM Your Grand High DM: And moves away from you. 11:12:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Now. 11:13:17 PM Your Grand High DM: I will say Hank is first up the stairs, Rune is next, and Quill is last, based on your positions in the Tavern. 11:13:27 PM Anna: either Druidcraft, Presti, Minor Image, or Shillelagh cause any light? 11:13:28 PM Your Grand High DM: Lyv will stand guard downstairs. 11:13:45 PM Your Grand High DM: Minor Image could. 11:13:54 PM Your Grand High DM: You could Image up a lantern, I'd say. 11:14:17 PM Your Grand High DM: It's cheating, but I'll let you. 11:14:18 PM Quill: ((What is the rest of the tavern doing.)) 11:14:57 PM *** Anna creates a lantern image in the assumed center of the room. It has a grumpity face. *** 11:15:02 PM Your Grand High DM: The woman was bolting for the door, if you'd rather spend your turn stopping her, Quill. 11:15:23 PM Your Grand High DM: You reveal the cloaked figure. It looks very freaked by the light. 11:15:30 PM Your Grand High DM: You also reveal Captain Black. 11:15:40 PM Your Grand High DM: And a bunch of unconscious Kenku. 11:15:53 PM Your Grand High DM: So, you spent an action on a spell. 11:16:36 PM Anna: Can I step into the room and spend my bonus action to bear? 11:16:52 PM Your Grand High DM: ((...do your spells last if you are a bear?)) 11:17:49 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Yes, you can, you cannot cast, but your spells stay)) 11:17:55 PM Your Grand High DM: ((I just checked the book)) 11:18:00 PM Anna: I'm going to have to keep concentrating on it, though. 11:18:02 PM Your Grand High DM: ((So, yes, you may do this.)) 11:18:22 PM *** Anna is now bear in room. *** 11:18:33 PM Your Grand High DM: That she is. 11:18:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Rune, you are up. 11:18:44 PM Your Grand High DM: You see everything, cause Darkvision. 11:18:47 PM Anna: RURRRRR 11:19:14 PM Your Grand High DM: You run up the hall, you see a bloody Creed leaning against the wall and a bear Anna enter the room on the far side. 11:19:25 PM Your Grand High DM: And, you are still invisible. 11:19:31 PM *** Quill will not stop her. *** 11:19:35 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. 11:19:42 PM Your Grand High DM: You follow the others up, then, I assume. 11:19:47 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 11:19:49 PM *** Rune runs up there! Does that take her whole turn? *** 11:20:28 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok...on your turn, that will matter. 11:20:42 PM Rune: ((Connection issues, sorry. :( )) 11:20:50 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Oh, naturally)) 11:21:10 PM Your Grand High DM: You can get up to there. 11:21:16 PM Your Grand High DM: Any further and you need to dash. 11:21:32 PM Your Grand High DM: You can see past the bear at the cloaked figure, if you wanna magic missile. 11:22:00 PM *** Rune does! *** 11:22:52 PM | Edited 11:22:38 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, the missiles smack into it, dealing 9 damage. 11:23:26 PM Your Grand High DM: That actually seemed to smack it up real good. 11:23:35 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, you're up. 11:23:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Oh, and Rune is visible. 11:23:53 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, all you can see is a light coming out of a door. 11:24:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Mostly blocked by a bear. 11:24:58 PM Hank: ((I have darkvision up to 60 feet)) 11:25:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Oh, then nevermind. 11:25:07 PM Rune: ((I do too I think, so.)) 11:25:16 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Yes, you do, I was counting it for you. 11:25:40 PM Your Grand High DM: So, Hank, Creed's all kinds of messed up, Rune appeared out of thin air and shot bolts into a room with a bear in it. 11:25:46 PM Creed: (( Can creed say anything? )) 11:25:50 PM Creed: (( real quick? )) 11:25:57 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Like what?)) 11:26:06 PM Your Grand High DM: ((You see the others come up the stairs.)) 11:26:16 PM Creed: (( like "There's two enemies in there, and they're good with daggers." )) 11:26:34 PM Your Grand High DM: ((No, you'll need to wait for your turn.)) 11:26:41 PM *** Hank goes to creed and does lay on hands. *** 11:26:48 PM Creed: (( thanks! )) 11:26:51 PM Hank: ((15 hp)) 11:26:56 PM | Edited 11:26:15 PM Creed: (( awesome! )) 11:27:01 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Ok)) 11:27:12 PM Creed: ((gonna go right back into action~)) 11:27:24 PM Your Grand High DM: You still have some movement, and...LoH is a bonus, isn't it? 11:27:44 PM Hank: ((full action)) 11:27:59 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Yep, you're right)) 11:28:11 PM Quill: ((Just fyi, I'm on my phone now, as my internet went kerplunk.)) 11:28:17 PM Quill: ((I can follow along.)) 11:28:19 PM Hank: ((I go as close to the door a I can get.)) 11:28:21 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Goddamit!) 11:28:27 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Ok)) 11:28:57 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, you get up right behind Anna's giant bear butt. 11:29:06 PM Your Grand High DM: Now, Black's turn. 11:29:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna, Black's gonna move. You may AOO if you wish. 11:29:49 PM *** Anna will do so. *** 11:29:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, roll it. 11:30:12 PM Anna: or just one thing? 11:30:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Just one. 11:30:23 PM Your Grand High DM: AoO. 11:30:33 PM Your Grand High DM: It's not a full action. 11:30:53 PM Anna: 13 11:30:59 PM Your Grand High DM: You're swing goes wide, over Black's head. 11:31:08 PM Anna: GRAAARGH 11:31:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Black moves around behind the figure. 11:31:32 PM Your Grand High DM: "ALRIGHT YOU...SCURVY...DOG...YOU! GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE!" 11:31:59 PM Your Grand High DM: ...oh my god. 11:32:10 PM Your Grand High DM: ...I just...he rolled 3 natural 1s. 11:32:14 PM Your Grand High DM: ...in a row. 11:32:17 PM Quill: ((hahahahahaha)) 11:32:20 PM Your Grand High DM: ...I...I...WHAT?!? 11:32:35 PM Your Grand High DM: Black's clearly been drinking. 11:32:45 PM Creed: (( jesus )) 11:33:03 PM Your Grand High DM: ...Quill...you're up. 11:33:36 PM Quill: ((Do I have a clear shot at a baddie?)) 11:33:46 PM Your Grand High DM: No. Not at all. 11:34:05 PM Your Grand High DM: You can run up to beside Rune, but otherwise... 11:34:12 PM Anna: about blocking your shot with my fatty fluffbutt 11:34:14 PM Your Grand High DM: You can Dash and get into the room...that's it. 11:34:46 PM Your Grand High DM: I'd let you cast a spell as a bonus action, but you'd have to take disadvantage. 11:36:05 PM Your Grand High DM: ...Quill? 11:37:09 PM *** Quill will hold his action, when he gets a clear shot he'll Eldritch blast. Someone else can roll it for me, +7 to hit, 1d8+5 damage. *** 11:37:27 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. I will roll if you get a clear shot. 11:37:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Right now, I'll let you hang by Rune. 11:37:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Creed. 11:37:45 PM Your Grand High DM: Your turn. 11:38:54 PM Your Grand High DM: ...Creed? 11:39:15 PM Creed: (( thinking )) 11:39:39 PM Creed: (( I apologize for this, Anna )) 11:39:52 PM Creed: Creed will try to climb onto Anna's bear fur and fling a dagger at the cloaked figure 11:40:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Like, from behind Anna's body? 11:40:22 PM Creed: from on top 11:40:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Is there, ok? 11:40:48 PM Your Grand High DM: I'll say you're on top. 11:40:59 PM Creed: (that's fine) 11:41:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok...roll to fling, I guess? 11:41:14 PM Creed: 20 hit? 11:41:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll damage, plus sneak attack. 11:42:44 PM Your Grand High DM: You fling the dagger and it slashes the figure across the face. 11:43:00 PM Your Grand High DM: It turns and you see black scales beneath, and yellow eyes. Dragonborn. Black. 11:43:08 PM Your Grand High DM: Is that your turn? 11:44:33 PM Your Grand High DM: ...Creed? 11:44:40 PM Creed: (( yes it is )) 11:44:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. 11:44:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Now, the figure moves. 11:45:04 PM Your Grand High DM: The figure, who looks really rough, by the way, will disengage from the combatants. 11:45:16 PM Your Grand High DM: And jumps out the window. 11:45:27 PM Your Grand High DM: Fast plummet down. 11:45:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna. 11:46:59 PM *** Anna attempts to block Black's path to the window, if she can, and will try to mangle him, either way. *** 11:47:23 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, so you shift focus to Captain Black. Roll to attack. 11:47:34 PM Creed: (( Creed is still on her back, yes? )) 11:47:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll STR. 11:47:46 PM Your Grand High DM: :P 11:47:57 PM Creed: nope. 11:47:59 PM Your Grand High DM: All attacks hit, Anna. 11:48:04 PM Creed: (( send me out the window! )) 11:48:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Creed, you fall prone off of Anna. 11:48:22 PM Your Grand High DM: You land by, but not out the window. 11:48:26 PM Creed: close enough! 11:48:33 PM Your Grand High DM: Anna, roll damage. 11:49:11 PM | Edited 11:48:48 PM Anna: total. Hoo boy. 11:49:27 PM Your Grand High DM: You mess him up real good. 11:49:29 PM Your Grand High DM: Rune. 11:50:24 PM *** Rune gets to the window – Is the person fleeing still in range of magic missile? *** 11:50:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll perception. 11:51:24 PM Your Grand High DM: You don't see anybody. 11:51:36 PM Your Grand High DM: You expect there to be some kind of body on the ground but...no. 11:51:58 PM Your Grand High DM: You see a few birds flying by, some normal people walking in the street...but the figure is gone. 11:52:34 PM Your Grand High DM: You may still do something else, if you like. 11:52:51 PM *** Rune will plink at Captain Black, then. Bah. *** 11:52:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, roll it. 11:53:28 PM Your Grand High DM: He is hurting now. 11:53:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank. 11:54:24 PM Hank: ((Did I see the figure go out the window? and if so can I reach the window?)) 11:54:55 PM Your Grand High DM: You saw the figure, by this point it's really crowded at the window, you don't think you could get to it. 11:55:13 PM Your Grand High DM: You can try and see out the window in the hallway, though, it leads out into the street. 11:56:17 PM Hank: ((I will look out that window then.)) 11:56:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, roll perception. 11:57:07 PM Quill: ((Have I been able to get a shot in? It's 1d10+5, not 1d8.)) 11:57:27 PM Your Grand High DM: No one has run into your field of vision, Quill, sorry. 11:57:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Not unless you wanna shoot Hank. 11:58:08 PM Quill: ((I can't see the map, so I have no idea.)) 11:58:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, you see pretty much what Rune saw. Some civilians, some birds...you think you see a bat heading over some buildings on the far side. 11:58:39 PM Your Grand High DM: I'm keeping you in mind Quill, sadly, you rolled low Init and there hasn't been much for you to do. 11:58:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Sorry. :( 11:59:06 PM Your Grand High DM: ...You're about to pull back when...wait. 11:59:13 PM Your Grand High DM: Hank, roll me a WIS check. 11:59:54 PM | Edited 11:59:18 PM Your Grand High DM: ...you find it weird...what is one bat doing flying out on its own? AM Your Grand High DM: You may still act, if you wish. AM Hank: ((how far away is the bat?) AM Your Grand High DM: I'd say...10 feet, give or take. AM Your Grand High DM: Maybe 15. AM Hank: ((Compelled Duel with the bat)) AM Hank: ((and opening the window if I can)) AM Your Grand High DM: Ok...you compel the bat to duel...what's the save? AM Hank: wisdom AM Your Grand High DM: What does the bat need to beat? AM Hank: ((13)) AM Your Grand High DM: You compel the bat to come back and fight you like a real fighter, and for a moment, you think the bat's gonna do it...then it shrugs it off and keeps flying. AM Your Grand High DM: You do open the window. AM Your Grand High DM: Everyone also hears you yelling at the bat. AM Your Grand High DM: Black, for his turn, is gonna throw down his swords and surrender. AM | Edited 12:07:03 AM Your Grand High DM: Black: "Congratulations, you have captured the greatest, the most fiendish, the most devilishly handsome..." AM Your Grand High DM: "The most nefarious" AM Your Grand High DM: "Most dashing" AM *** Anna rolls her bear eyes. *** AM Your Grand High DM: He goes on like that. AM Anna: Hruff. AM Your Grand High DM: Quill. AM Your Grand High DM: You've seen Hank run past you and start yelling at a bat out a window. AM Your Grand High DM: You see Black surrendering in his room. AM Rune: You're about 1/17th as handsome as either Quill or Hank. AM Your Grand High DM: Do you wish to do anything? AM *** Quill casts sleep on him to shut him up. *** AM Your Grand High DM: You successfully put Black to sleep. AM Your Grand High DM: Ok. I'd say we're done here for the evening then. AM Your Grand High DM: That was...one of the stranger encounters I've run, I think. AM Your Grand High DM: Sorry it didn't go so well for you, Quill. AM Rune: ((Oh, the bat's out of my range, then?)) AM Your Grand High DM: ...What range are you thinking of? AM Rune: ((Magic Missile goes 120 feet.)) AM Your Grand High DM: Do you have three magic missiles? AM Anna: 5e, as long as she's prepared the spell and has a slot open, she can cast it. ...I think. AM Rune: ((Correct.)) AM Your Grand High DM: ((Oh...ok, roll damage)) AM Rune: ((Web is 60 feet, but I do need anchor points for that one.)) AM Your Grand High DM: You can entangle it in Web, if you want, I think. AM Anna: can also cast it at a higher level, for maximum blammage AM Rune: ((Oh right, I forgot about that. Hrm.)) AM | Edited 12:13:52 AM Your Grand High DM: Do you want to murderize the bat or entrap it? AM Rune: ((Kill it.)) AM Rune: ((Rune is not as nice as me, nor as interested in getting answers, at this point.)) AM Your Grand High DM: Ok, do what you do. AM Rune: ((Though to be fair we do have Black for that.)) AM Creed: (( wait, don't because )) AM Creed: (( it could have a motive for possibly taking from black )) AM Creed: (( or do. )) AM Your Grand High DM: BLAM! You blast the bat with a powerful Magic Missile AM Your Grand High DM: The bat cries out in pain as it reverts to Dragonborn form. You hear her scream, and watch as she goes limp and falls to the ground. AM Rune: Got her. AM *** Anna looks like a rather worried bear. *** AM Your Grand High DM: Her blood proceeds to pour out onto the cobblestones and people begin to shout in shock. AM *** Hank goes out the window to get to the body. *** AM Your Grand High DM: Ok, roll acrobatics, Hank. AM Hank: ((7)) AM Your Grand High DM: You land with a hard, metallic thud and take 1 point of fall damage. AM *** Rune winces. *** AM Your Grand High DM: She starts to look worse. AM Your Grand High DM: The dragonborn, that is. AM Rune: Be careful! AM *** Hank approaches the dragonborn I flash my badge to keep bystanders away. *** AM Your Grand High DM: Ok AM Your Grand High DM: People back up. AM Rune: ((If you don't have any heals left you probably do have a Stonefoot potion, don't forget.)) AM Hank: I lay on hands for 5 hitpoints after restraining her. AM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you manacle her, and she comes back, gasping for air. AM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "WH – WHO – WHERE" AM *** Rune watches! In case she needs to hit her again. ***